Lucatiel of Mirrah
'Lucatiel of Mirrah '''is a character in ''Dark Souls II. She is voiced by Sarah Beck Mather. Description Lucatiel has a rather androgynous appearance, she has long, blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail, but her most distinctive feature is the metal bearded mask she uses to cover her face. Lucatiel will temporarily remove the mask after the player has gone through her entire dialogue after meeting her for the second time. This will reveal that although she is in human form she has a large green area in her face, showing that she's cursed. Personality-wise, Lucatiel is somewhat of a loner and usually prefers to stay away from people. However, she shows great respect and admiration to those who are brave enough to speak to her and she is always willing to offer her assistance to those in need. Although Lucatiel mostly remains calm and collected, she becomes incredibly distressed with the idea of going hollow and losing all of her memories. At one point, she even claims that she would be willing to kill the player if that means that she will be able to get rid of the curse. However, in the end, Lucatiel comes to terms with herself and accepts that she will eventually go hollow. Lucatiel wields the Mirrah Greatsword and the Mirrah Shield. Lore Lucatiel was born into a family of peasants in Mirrah , an unprivileged part of the society of this kingdom. In order to ensure the well-being of her family, Lucatiel and her brother joined the army. At an early age, she and her brother took up fencing together and, eventually, Lucatiel's skills on the battlefield allowed her to become a knightess of the Order.Dialogue with Lucatiel Although Lucatiel was a skilled combatant, she was no match for her brother. She claims that her brother was a far better swordsman than she was, as she was never able to defeat him. At some point in her life, her brother disappeared without a trace. Lucatiel thought that her brother might have fallen victim to the undead curse. After she contracted the curse of undeath, Lucatiel went to Drangleic to seek a cure for her curse. Lucatiel also came to Drangleic thinking that she could find her brother here, as it was rumored that the cure for the curse was in this land. Lucatiel begins to believe the curse is taking over her, and her memories begin to fade away, starting with her oldest. Locations Lucatiel can be found in the following locations. The player can find her for the first time in any of these locations and she will deliver different dialogue to the player depending on the number of times she has been previously met: *No-Man's Wharf, next to the only bonfire in the area. *The Lost Bastille, inside the ruins of a tower. *Earthen Peak, at the Lower Earthen Peak bonfire. *Black Gulch, in a hidden cave. The player will need to drop from the cliff in order to find the cave. After meeting her in all of the aforementioned locations, she will appear for the last time at the first bonfire in Aldia's Keep. Plot When Lucatiel is found for the first time If the player talks to her, she will introduce herself and will explain her motives for being in Drangleic. She will also offer her assistance to the player during their journey. During her second encounter, Lucatiel will tell the player about her past in Mirrah. Speaking to her here will cause her to take off her mask, revealing her half hollowed appearance, and give the player a Human Effigy. The third time she is met, she tells you about her life in Mirrah, and her brother. Lucatiel will explain how her brother is a better swordsman than her and she confesses that her brother, who is another victim of the curse of undeath, might be in Drangleic. She gives you the Ring of Steel Protection +1. The fourth time that the player finds Lucatiel, she is very confused and distressed over the curse, and says she would do anything to get rid of it, even if it meant killing the player. After exhausting her dialogue, she will be available for a summon for area boss and will be triggered to move to the next area. Lastly, Lucatiel can also be found at the first bonfire of Aldia's Keep. She will be distressed if the player has not summoned and kept her alive for three boss fights, and begs the player to remember her name, as she may not. Lucatiel will disappear from the game after this encounter. If the player has summoned Lucatiel and kept her alive for three of the four summonable boss fights, she will thank the player for keeping her sane, and bequeath her armor and weapons to the player. This is necessary for unlocking her achievement or trophy. After meeting her in Aldia's keep she will disappear from the game, and her final fate remains unknown, leaving it up to the player's own interpretation. An invader named Aslatiel of Mirrah later appears in Aldia's Keep, and wears the same armor and weapon set as Lucatiel, which suggests that her brother indeed went hollow exploring Drangleic. Summoning Lucatiel can be summoned for the following boss fights: *Flexile Sentry: Her summon sign is found in the shortcut leading to the boss fight. *The Lost Sinner: Lucatiel's summon sign is located at the bottom of the elevator of Sinner's Rise. *Smelter Demon: The summon sign can be found in front of the fog gate of this boss. *The Rotten: Her summon sign is located at the second bonfire. Lone Hunter Schmidt can be summoned for this battle as well. Notes *Due to Lucatiel's poor A.I., keeping her alive during the boss fight can be really difficult. However, the player can equip the Redeye Ring so that the boss focuses his attacks on the player. That way, the player will simply have to avoid the boss attacks while Lucatiel deals damage. Summoning another player is another good way of keeping her alive. *The player can use a Bonfire Ascetic in order to make both the area boss and Lucatiel respawn again. It is recommended to do this with the Flexile Sentry, since Lucatiel's chances of survival are higher in this boss fight. Should Lucatiel survive a battle with a boss respawned with an Ascetic, the fight will count for the achievement/trophy. *If the player kills Lucatiel, her equipment will be sold by Merchant Hag Melentia, although the player can't obtain the achievement/trophy through this method. Trivia *In her concept artwork, it was revealed that Lucatiel's original weapon of choice was a thrusting sword, which was similar to Chancellor Wellager's Espada Ropera. *Initially, when the first renders and screenshots of Lucatiel were revealed, many fans believed Lucatiel to be a male. Her actual gender wasn't known until her voice was heard in-game. Gallery LucatielofMirrah.jpg|"This land is not my birthplace. A distant land in the east, I crossed over the mountains from Mirrah." Lucatiel face.png|Lucatiel's face Lucatiel of Mirrah artwork.jpg|Artwork Achievements/Trophies References Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Phantoms